pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man World
This article is about the first game in the Pac-Man World series. For information about it's two sequels, see Pac-Man World 2 and Pac-Man World 3. Pac-Man World is a video game that was released on September 30, 1999 on the PlayStation as the 20th anniversary of Pac-Man since he starred in the arcade game. The game was developed and published by Namco. Pac-Man World is a platform game starring Pac-Man roaming in a three-dimensional world on Ghost Island while saving friends like Ms. Pac-Man. See Pac-Man for more details Story Pac-Man returns one day to his house only to find it deserted. Toc-Man and the ghosts have kidnapped Pac-Man's family & friends, Ms. Pac-Man, Jr. Pac, Baby Pac, Proffessor Pac, Pooka, and Chomp-Chomp the dog! Pac-Man must venture to Toc-Man's lair on Ghost Island to rescue his friends. Gameplay There are several types of gameplay modes available: Quest Mode The newest version of gameplay to the series. Pac-Man can maneuver up/down and left/right on the screen, but the camera is fixed on the side and scrolls along as Pac-Man searches through all the stages of Ghost Island. The player must collect Pac-Dots, fruits, keys, etc to advance through the level while defeating monsters (by bouncing on them) chomping ghosts, and solving puzzles. An adventure game, the story progresses as the levels do with switches to be found and chests to be opened. There are also hidden mazes for you to unlock and play in Maze Mode if you get the Galaxian icon, open it's door and finish it's maze. There is also a scoring system that encourages the player to collect as much as possible. Make sure you have a Memory card available before starting out on Pac-Man's lengthy quest! There are six areas on Ghost Island to explore, but the last three were seperated by a wall and a gate which could only be opened if you finished the previous worlds: These worlds are available from the beginning: Pirate The area where you rescue Pooka *Bucaneer Beach (Training area) *Corsair's Cove *Crazy Cannonade *HMS Windbag (Boss Stage) Ruins The area where you rescue Chomp-Chomp *Crisis Cavern *Manic Mines *Anubis Rex (Boss level) Space The area where you rescue Professor Pac-Man *Space Race *Far Out *Gimmie Space *King Galaxian (Boss Level) These worlds were blocked by a wall that could only be removed if you finished the first three worlds: Funhouse The area where you rescue Baby Pac *Clowning Around *Barrel Blast *Spin Dizzy *Clown Prix (Racing level) Factory The area where you rescue Jr. Pac-Man *Perilous Pipes *Under Pressure *Down the Tubes *Krome Keeper (Boss Level) This world was blocked by a gate that colud only be opened if you finished the Funhouse and Factory areas. Mansion The area where you rescue Ms. Pac-Man and face the evil Toc-Man *Ghostly Gardens *Creepy Catacombs *Grave Danger *Toc-Man's Lair (Boss Level) Also, once Toc-Man is defeated, the player is rewarded the special Outtakes which are just bloopers of previous scenes. Classic Mode This is a 100% faithful conversion of Pac-Man's original game. Maze Mode Maze Mode is the gameplay from Classic Pac-Man translated into three-dimensional environment. It allows you to play all the mazes for fun including the ones you unlocked in Quest Mode. All the Pac-Dots, Power Pellets, Ghosts, Walls, and Pac-Man are displayed in very pleasing three-dimensional graphic. And choose your player! If you finish the Maze Marathon mode (unlocked by clearing all the mazes in Quest Mode, you will be rewarded with a special Gallery. Trivia *''Pac-Man World'' was almost entitled Pac-Man 3D. *The game was made for the 20th anniversary of Pac-Man. Pac-Man Party and Pac-Man Championship Edition DX was released for the 30th anniversary. *There was a prototype called Pac-Man Ghost Zone in 1996 but it was cancelled. *Pooka is also a Dig Dug character. Category:Games Category:List of Namco games Category:List of Pac-Man games Category:Pac-Man series Category:ps1 games Category:PC games